Our Future
by devillullaby
Summary: The Amu Ikuto knows is vibrant, gothic, and always trying to fool everyone with her 'cool and spicy' mask. But this Amu is...different. Just different. What had happened to her? And what will Ikuto do to make her warm amber eyes back? (I hope the summary is better ) RnR please...
1. Meet Her, The New Amu Hinamori

Hello everyone! First, thanks to my beta reader, Stacey-san and my reviewer, Lisa-chan,You both really help me ^_^

So,enjoy please...and I do not own Shugo Chara!

* * *

**Our Future**

Chapter 1: Meet Her, The New Hinamori Amu

* * *

Those icy, cold honey eyes stared straight at me. I shivered, and close my eyes tightly.

'It's impossible! There's no way it could be her!' I wanted to scream at the top of my lungs. Instead, I couldn't say anything. I feel speechless, and lonely.

I shook my head, tried to shake off this weird image.

'Yes, that's right. It must be a dream'

"Ikuto," a soft, velvet, emotionless voice called my name. I froze. Weird, it was a familiar voice that I could recognize anytime, anywhere. But at same time, it was strange, so different. I shot open my eyes.

The first thing I saw was that there were so many graves.

The second thing was a girl, with long pink hair, and a pair of expressionless honey eyes staring down at a grave. Then she kneeled down, put a white rose on top of it, and then she sobbed, crying. Not hard, but enough to make my heart contract. She looked to be in so much pain.

I wanted to walk to her, embrace her, and relax her. I would whisper all the words in this world that would make her to stop crying, anything. But my legs froze, just like the rest of my body.

Then I woke up. I gasped, and then glanced out the window. Still dark. I tried to breathe.

"It's just a dream, a bad dream. The worst dream." I said to myself in low voice. I wiped the sweat on my forehead with my pale palm, still breathing hard. I stared at my ceiling, hoping that dream never became a reality. I closed my eyes, tried to sleep again with a peaceful dream, and forget my nightmare.

* * *

"I'm bored, nya~" I heard Yoru pout, still lying down on top of school's proof-  
I skipped my whole class today.  
I opened my right eye at him.

"You're always bored." I smirked, "Except when you with her."

Yoru raised an eyebrow.

"Who, nya~?"

"You know exactly what I mean."

"Who, nya~~!" Yoru demanded. My smirk got wider.

"Oh, what's her name? That blue one? Oh, yeah right. I remember now," then I moved my head closer to his.

"Miki," I whispered. Yoru's eyes widened and then he started blushing hard.

"N-No! That's not right, nya~!" Yoru yelled.

"Uh-huh, whatever," My smirk faded away. I rolled to the other side and sighed. I could still hear Yoru grumbling about something, but I didn't pay attention on it.

I stared at the blue sky. The weather wasn't bad today, but my gut feeling still ached. I didn't know why. Was it from my nightmare?

Probably.

"Ikuto, nya~" Yoru called me. I gave him a grunt without facing him so he'd know I was listening.

"What happened, nya~? The night before, you were screaming in your dream like a mad man, ya know nya?"

I stiffened slightly. His words made that image come back. I shook my head, erased it.

"Nothing. I'm okay," I lied. And I know my dark blue chara knew about it, but he kept quiet.

"I can't find her!" someone yelled from below. I tilted my head down to see who the noisy brat was.

A brunette girl with two pigtails covered with red ribbons on each side of her head running down the street and calling her friends. Wait, I know her. She was a guardian. I just forgot her name…maybe nyanya?

"Rima-tan, come here please!" she yelled in the same high pitch voice. Then I saw a long-wavy-blonde haired girl approach her.

"Any luck with you, Rima-tan?"

The blonde girl shook her head.

"What's going on, nya~?" I heard Yoru ask by my sensitive ears. I shrugged.

"Shall we go nya?" I shook my head no. I was in bad mood today.

Yuiki-san, Mashiro-san!" someone called to them. This time I knew his name, since he was my childhood friend. Tadase ran to the girls.

"Did you two find Amu-chan?" he said, still breathing hard. That name made my soul awake completely.

The girls shook their heads in unison.

"Oh, no! Now I'm really worried about her!" the brunette girl cried. Her look-alike baby version-chara tried to comfort her.

"Calm down, Yaya. She must be all right. She's with Ran, Miki, Suu and Dia, right?"

"We must try again," the long-purple haired boy…or girl appeared behind them.

"Try what?" I asked, and stepped down on the thick branch of a tree by them. Then I received shock expressions from all of them, minus the blonde girl.

"I-Ikuto-nii san!" Tadase said. I jumped down and approached them.

"So?" I tilted my head to the other side. My voice was calm, as calm as it could be through my heart thumping hard.

"Amu-chan is missing. Her parents called us this morning. They sounded worried, so we lied to them. And now we must find her before her parents figure out what happened." Tadase explained.

Again, the image of pink haired girl with icy honey eyes crying popped in my mind.

"Missing?" I hissed. And without second thought, I jumped up with my cat ability.

Before I could move very far, a soft, velvet voice interrupted me.

"You don't need to go anywhere."

The guardians and I turned our heads almost in unison.

A figure of girl, with long pink hair stood behind us. She looked older than the guardians, older than me even.

"Hello everyone, we meet again," she said in cold voice. I shivered involuntarily.

"W-Who are you?" Tadase asked, his voice shaking. She smiled at him. Then she walked closer to him and hugged him. I could hear a gasp from Tadase as her face buried in his shoulder.

"I missed you, Tadase," she whispered in his ear. She tilted up her face to look at me and the others. She smiled, her eyes look so warm, so peaceful. Then she freed him and stood upright before us.

"I'm Hinamori Amu. And I'm nineteen."

* * *

To be continued...


	2. The Mystery

Our Future

Chapter 2 : The Mystery

* * *

"A-Amu?" The long-purple-haired boy asked in disbelief tone. The nineteen's Amu just shrugged.

"I come from future," She simply said in monotone, almoust cold voice.

"Really? Do you use Dia's power as your navigator again?" Tadase asked curiosity.

"No, we can't use that anymore. So I choose the other option," She tilted her head and raised an eyebrow.

"That's why you all can't find me from this era," she added without even looking at us, she just stared blankly at the road behind us.

"Amu-chan!" more than one voice yelled, then, four small figures approaching Amu.

"Finally we find you, desu!" The green charas said happily as she and the other charas hugged her. Amu patted the green charas with her index finger carefully, as if she trying hard to not broke those small figures.

"You four must be tired, aren't you?" Amu asked in barely audible voice. The pink charas backed away and face her with wide grin.

"Nope, Amu-chan!" She said cheerily and shook her pom pom.

Amu just stared mysteriously at her charas. Then she tilted up her head. When her eyes glanced into my eyes, somehow, I think I saw a strange emotion in those deep dark-amber eyes.

Quickly, she avoiding my gaze and stared at the brunette.

"Amu-chi! You are really our Amu-chi! Ah, that's right. . . You are coming from future, aren't you? So, what happen on the future? My future? What-you're nineteen, right? So then I must be in. . . Eighteen! Am I as pretty as you, A-"

"Calm down, Yaya. You make her can't answer anything," the blond girl grumbled. This brunette-Yaya, still didn't loose her excitement. Well, no doubt, everyone always wonder their future, including me.

Those honey eyes froze and darkened. I taken aback for the sudden change. In my right side, Tadase gave me are-you-okay? look. I blinked for once, I think… I just the only one that notice it.

"Sometimes," she began, "we better don't know anything about this. Trust me,"  
There was a long pause until the purple-haired boy clearing his throat.

"Well, I think we must find a perfect reason to Amu's parent why Amu can't go home for now,"  
All guardians began to discussing it. Usually, at these times, I left them without said anything. But this time, I still kept my feet standing on the ground. Admiring Amu.

Yep, she was pretty. Prettier than old Amu even. Her face was pale but still radiating her beauty. Her longer pink hair loose onto her shoulders. She now wore a black tank top, matching with her short-gray pants. And. . .what else? Oh! Right, she has breasts now. I hiding my smirk.

I'm such a pervert.

"Let me handle it," Tadase's voice jerked me away from my pervert ness thoughts. He began pressing his white cell phone's buttons. He then said something, and then a pause, then said again and he finally said 'thank you, Nikaido-sensei', then he pressed the off button.

"Why you ask Nikaido-sensei than Tsukasa-san, Tadase?" the purple-haired boy asked him.

"I never meet Tsukasa-san since two weeks ago," he admitted. He smiled to Amu.

"Well, Amu-chan. Now you don't need to worry about your parents. Nikaido-sensei will tell them that you can't go home for a while because you stay in my house with all guardians in order to prepare yourself for the next test," he explained. Amu nodded slowly.  
"Thanks Tadase. So now I free to doing my duty,"

"And that is. . ?" I finally said. She gave me a mysterious gaze.

"It's secret,"

* * *

Well, I know when someone firmly said 'secret', I shouldn't tried to discover it. Instead, I jumped from a building to another building- chara change with Yoru before-to spying Amu.

I could feel my nightmare and this Amu from future was linked to each other. And it successfully make me shiver.

"You must be kidding! Are you really Amu Hinamori?" A female voice shouted. I stop jumping and hide immediately on the building's shadow.

I saw Utau approach Amu. Then Amu just gave her a nod and silent greeting. Utau blinked, I sighed.  
Don't blame her. That Amu was...so different.

"Well, . . I take it as 'yes' then, actually I don't believe at Kukai's statement too much, but when I see you with my own eyes. . ." she shook her head. She stared at twilight, clouded sky and gave her a warm smile.

"It will rain, I guess. Let's enter that ramen restaurant!" she pointed at bright cream colored restaurant. Amu nodded and gave her no smile. Then they entered the ramen restaurant, their charas following them behind.  
I climbed up the restaurant's roof. Now, I just need to wait for them.  
I tilted my head up and stared blankly at the cloudy dusk.

'Today will be end, and tomorrow will replace this day and will be end as well, and the other day wil replace it. We don't know what will happen in those days. It's a mystery. Who the one will we meet, or who our friends will separated from us. The question is, will we ready for that?'

I frowned. Weird, why me, thinking such things like this when Amu from future was coming?

I leaned my back against the wavy roof. Yoru on the top of my head, sleeping. I closed my eyes.

I could heard the noisy from restaurant below of me. Laughs, shouts, whispers, and even the noisy of furniture.  
Soon, I heard a familiar voice shouting.

"Becoming character, Lunatic Charm!"

Utau?

Then I heard broken-glasses-sounded-like, and a bang. . ? No! More than that! I stiffened, what's going on?  
I jumped quickly-make my charas woke up immediately-then entered the restaurant.

"No! Ikuto, don't!" I heard Utau yelled. Before I knew what she mean, I heard a bang and I felt a bullet through my shoulder skin.

"Ikuto!" Yoru yelled and catch me from behind before I fell on the ground, I also heard shouts from guests, I guess.

I grasping my wound, tried to stop my shoulder's bleeding. I grimace in pain.

"Bastard!" Utau yelled again, approaching my attacker and gave him a hard hit with her sharp trident.

My eyes widened when I saw another man aimed his pistol to my sister.

Everything became so fast, everything happened in millisecond; I almost think this all happening in the same time.  
First, I saw the man that aimed his pistol to Utau fell hardly on the floor.

Second, my attacker was tossed to the wall and bleeding.

Third, I saw Amu popped out from nowhere, holding Utau tightly in her arms and, surprisingly, their position was more than ten meters from the passing out attackers.

How could they be so fast? Even with chara transformation I doubt we could do things like that. Moreover, who was did the impossible things like this . . . oh, could it be . . . she? Even when she didn't becoming character?

I heard police serene.

"Let's go before they catch us," Amu said, suddenly kneeled at my left side. She pulled out a syringe, then inject it on my arms. Before I could react, I lost my conscious.

TO BE CONTINUED...

* * *

**devillullaby**: Hello, I have a good news for you ; I'm still ALIVE! and I almost give up with the story...I'm sorry, I know you hate me...^^' It's okay...for the next story I will need Stacey-san to help me with the grammar and spelling...are you there, Stacey-san? I'm sorry for 'missing' ^^' and for lisa-chan too, . . (especially for missing on her birthday).

so, maybe some of you know I'm bad at grammar and spelling (especially at grammar) so, if you're kind enough to help me with the problems, . . send me a PM! Ah, and send me PM even if you just want to know who I am...XDDDDDD

I LOVE YOU ALL


End file.
